


Behind Closed Eyes

by ilovemanicures



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Being Walked In On, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemanicures/pseuds/ilovemanicures
Summary: In which Bart forgets to lock his door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this awhile back. Never posted it because I was supposed to add more to it (Sorry Sarah ;^^), but the inspiration just never came. So I figured, eh. We need more Hummingbird feels so why the fuck not.
> 
>  
> 
> Pairings:  
> Established Birdflash.  
> Possibly one-sided Hummingbird.

He sees flushed cheeks and lustful eyes. Watches his back arch as fingers ghost over sensitive skin.

 

Their lips connect, teeth clashing as tongues fight for dominance.

 

Moans and groans mix with other animalistic noises, and it makes his flesh feel like it's on fire. His hands are shaking now, twisting and tugging ferociously with need.

 

All he can picture are half lidded eyes, bright blue shining with what can only be described as the epitome of ecstasy. It's so damn erotic he feels his chest begin to tighten.

 

He imagines pale arms wrapped around him, whispered pleas for release— oh _God_.

 

He begins to feel the familiar heat growing inside his gut and knows he isn't going to last much longer.

 

But he isn't ready for this to end, so he thinks of biting and sucking at pulse points, marking already scarred skin.

 

He becomes too lost in his concentration to hear the footsteps coming down the hall, or even the resounding knock on his bedroom door.

 

He's too busy throwing his head back, screaming the name that's haunted his fantasies for months now.

 

"Oh God."

 

"Hey Bar—

 

"—Tim!"

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

Bart can honestly say he's never wished for anything more strongly in his entire life than he has at that very moment.

 

That wish being that his older cousin did _not_ just hear him shout out his boyfriends brothers name while pleasuring himself... and that his bed could possibly turn into a black hole and suck him in.

 

Anywhere in the world would be better at the moment. He did at least–after a speedster moment–have the decency to right himself as much as his body allowed him to in his current state of post-bliss.

 

Wally just stood there in the door way like an idiot. Mouth flapping in a fish-out-of-water type manner.

 

After what felt like an eternity– but in reality was only ten seconds (that was a long time to wait, in Bart' opinion)– he finally choked out, "You're hot for _Tim_?"

 

It wasn't really a question. After all, For lack of better words, the proof was in the pudding.

 

But his cousin still seemed confused by this, and Bart couldn't blame him. Tim was straighter than a knife, and before a few months ago, so was Bart.

 

So they ended up just staring at each other. Bart letting the silence confirm it.

 

"Get yourself cleaned up and come find me downstairs afterwards. We need to talk about this..." Wally mumbled.

 

Only once he heard the click of the door did he allow himself to breath.

 

"Fan-freaking-tastic..."

 

His cheeks were bright red for a whole new reason now.

**Author's Note:**

> I might come back to this and finish it off the way I had planned... maybe. Possibly. Probably not. *shrugs*
> 
> Anywho. Thanks for reading. Comments/kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
